


Present Blues

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Presents, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a Christmas gift for Luna was one of the toughest things he had ever done in his life.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Blues

Getting a Christmas gift for Luna was one of the toughest things he had ever done in his life. It was harder than having to play Quidditch while half the school chanted _Weasley is our King_ at you. It was just as difficult as finding horcruxes. 

For once, Ron wished Luna was a normal girl, like Hermione or Lavender. He would know what to get them for Christmas. All he'd have to do was go to Honeydukes, buy some fudge and that'd be the end of it.

But fudge didn't seem a fitting Christmas present for Luna Lovegood. She was different in every sense of the word. She was the girl with radish earrings, who wore a lion's head at a Gryffindor match and believe in things that even two year olds thought were ridiculous.

"I wish it would snow." Luna sighed dreamily as she looked at the window on Christmas Eve. 

And that's when Ron got his idea.

The next morning, they rose early and raced down to the living room where the Christmas tree would be. Luna stopped at the door way, complete stunned. It was snowing, ever so lightly, in their home.

Ron wrapped his long arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
